


Spring Showers - Rise Of The Lonely

by Katythewriter (Maybeanartist02)



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, F/M, Fan written sequel, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Immortality, and drowning, probably gonna rewrite to an original work, rebirth as a god, reference to school shootings, warning for death by fire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 00:44:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19162342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybeanartist02/pseuds/Katythewriter
Summary: When Pitch Black’s replacement—a raven haired person, going by the name Pip—is reborn, to maintain the balance between light and dark, much is set in motion. Jack begins to question if the man in the moon really is the one pulling all the strings, and wonders just how many other ‘myths’ are out there.When the lights go out once more, but one remains, brighter, more stubborn than the others, it’s a race against time to get to her first—before Pip.





	1. Dangling Off A Building

Jack Frost was never a very ‘believed in’ guardian.

 

With silver hair, like freshly fallen snow, pale skin that seemed to reflect the sun, and endlessly bright blue eyes, he brought ice and snow days wherever he went—often times interfering with Bunny’s easter, and even more often giving kids reasons to love Christmas time, much to North’s glee.

 

There were few, however, that believed in him beyond a simple jesting saying. One of these kids was Jamie. But Jamie passed away recently. A cold, unrelenting winter morning—peaceful, but taken too soon by a vicious illness.

 

Jack had begged for the man in the moon to do something, but he’d remained quiet.

 

As always.

 

Jack had gained popularity after the last Pitch-incident, true, but that only lasted for a few years. With Jamie’s friends growing up, and chalking that night up to a dream (a collective dream? Really?!), he had little to cling on to.

 

But, there was a light on North’s globe that seemed to call to Jack, begging him to come closer.

 

“What’s with that light?” he’s asked North, pointing to one of the few lights in Long Island. North had hummed, tugging at his beard as he drew closer. “Hmm,” he hummed, “quite the bright little thing.”

 

Jack nodded, eyes growing wide as he felt the sheer willpower behind the light. North hummed, “And old, too.” Jack looked at North, echoing the words, “Old?”

 

North nodded, “Yes, if I am correct—” he laughs, “and I usually am—that ‘child’ should be a teenager.” Jack’s jaw dropped, and he tore his eyes back to the light, grin growing.

 

“Who are they?” he asked. North had chuckled, “Wouldn’t you like to know, eh?” he turned, leaving Jack by the globe. Jack turned a starry eyed gaze to the globe, and would have zipped off to find this…person, if not for the Decade-usual meeting that was about to take place.

 

Once a decade, the Guardians would arrange a meet up, regardless of the monumental danger they were in, in order to discuss things.

 

Jack never said much at these meetings, aside from sharing silly stories of kids enjoying his snow days, but this one promised to be interesting, as Bunny had called this one.

 

Jack’s fairy friend—Baby Tooth—suddenly began to buzz excitedly, announcing Tooth’s arrival. Jack barely had time to turn around, before the older guardian tacked him, arms wrapping around his neck and pulling him into a hug.

 

Tooth was the tooth fairy, and also partially a humming bird. She was energetic, always buzzing with excitement, and her feet seemed to never touch the ground. She was the one to tell Jack about his memories, in the first place. They’d become good friends.

 

“Jack!” she exclaimed, breaking away, “it’s been too long! How have you been! Oh! Can I see your teeth?” Tooth, however, didn’t wait for him to respond, simply digging her delicate hands into the corners of his lips, forcing them apart. Jack, albeit used to this, broke away, shoving her lightly.

 

“Tooth,” he laughs, “yeah, uh. It’s been a while. How are you?” Tooth shrugs, “Oh, you know,” she grins, “busy as a bee! But I’ve been going into the field more often again, and I’m having so much fun!” Jack chuckles, amused, “yeah…worth the stress to see the kids’ faces up close, huh?”

 

Tooth nods, fervently, “Oh, you have no idea.” Jack smirks, shrugging, “I dunno,” he hums, “I may have a bit of an idea.” Tooth’s lips form an O, “Oh, right,” she raises her shoulders, apologetic, “Sorry.” He shakes his head, waving her off, “It’s fine. Heh. I’m used to it.”

 

Just then, the windows opens up, and a whirlwind of sand blows into the room. It ruffles Jack’s ice-coated hair, and he laughs as Sandy stands before them.

 

Even after all this time, it feels surreal to see him here, like this.

 

“Sandy!” Jack exclaims. Sandy grins, sand hearts appearing around his head, and Jack laughs, “I’m glad to see you too, old timer.”

 

Unfortunately, they have little time to rejoice, as North is suddenly calling them to the conference. Jack jogs through the door, behind Sandy and Tooth, muttering, “North, Bunny isn’t here—”

 

He breaks off, however, upon seeing the easter  rabbit leaning against a table, smug.

 

“Oh.”

 

“Heya, mate,” he greets, still grinning stupidly smug. Jack rolls his eyes, and closes the door with the curled end of his staff, as he sits on a table.

 

“So,” North bellows, cheerful as ever, “it looks like we’re all together, once more.”

 

Bunny huffs, arms crossed, “Not quite,” he grumbles, “one person’s missing.”

 

Jack frowns, brow quirked, “Really?” he asks, “Who?”

 

“Me.”

 

A smooth voice, familiar yet foreign makes Jack freeze—literally, he freezes the table on which he’s perched—as he turns a wide eyed gaze to the door.

 

“Ah!” North bellows, “Mother Nature!” he places two very big, very warm hands on either of the brunette’s shoulders. She smiles, warm, kind, then carefully removes his hands as she glides into the room.

 

Yes, glides, bare feet seeming to barely skim the floor as she smiles at Jack. Her hair is silky, long and brown, vines woven into the strands. Her green eyes sparkle, and russet skin reflects beautifully, with freckles strewn over her skin. She wears a white gown, flowing as it fades into tears the lower you looked, and vines wrapped around her feet and arms, as a crown of flowers sat atop her head.

 

“Hello, Jack,” she hums, voice steady, smooth.

 

Jack, after playing off a surprised choke, rasps, “Hi—Hi, Mother Nature.”

 

She laughs, pleasant, “Please,” she shakes her head, and petals fall to the floor, “Call me Gaia—that’s what everyone calls me.”

 

He nods, stiffly, face flushed with his embarrassment.

 

“I see you’ve grown into your role well,” she muses, and Jack frowns. “I…I guess,” he stammers. Gaia sighs.

 

“I’m sorry it had to be this way,” she says, striding towards him, “but the circle of life cannot be stopped.”

 

His heart drops, as does his posture. He sighs, then forces a smile, “I mean, it’s whatever,” he laughs, “now I get to protect all the kids, right? In my own little way.”

 

She hums, nodding. “Truly,” she does, “it is a job of utmost importance.” She turns on her heel, squaring her shoulders, “that is exactly why I am here.”

 

Immediately, the guardians straighten up, as she begins to pace the room, slowly, but purposefully.

 

“A threat is looming over the earth,” she says, “and things will not be the same, never again.” She fixes North with a burning gaze, “the gods are going through a change, and I don’t have much time.”

 

Her green eyes meet Jack’s, briefly, “I will soon be replaced by another, but, before that—someone else has already found a replacement.” She blinks, slow, deliberate, “Pitch Black has been reborn.”

 

Tooth gasps, curling into herself. Jack jumps up, immediately readying his staff. Bunny growls, and Sandy glares fiercely.

 

“As whom?” North asks. Gaia sighs, “A young child named Pip,” she meets North’s eyes, “Do not underestimate them, they may be young, and a child, but Pip is every bit as manipulative as Pitch.”

 

Gaia turns to the window, hands folded behind her back.

 

“As we speak,” she continues, “nightmares are killing the hopes of the children—” a collective gasp, “—and to try and stop this would be foolish, and a waste of time.” She turns around, and meets Jack’s eyes, quickly approaching the table by which he stands, “You must,” she says, hands resting on the wood, “find the last light. The one who believes in everything magical, mystical,” she leans back, standing tall, “only then will you be able to drive Pip to a retreat.”

 

“Retreat,” Bunny echoes, “why not defeat?”

 

Gaia shakes her head, “it is not yet time,” she meets North’s eyes, “nor are you able to. Heed my warning: the world of your kind is much grander than you realize, and the key to realize that, is not yet amongst us.”

 

North nods, decisive.

 

“We understand,” he says, but Jack squeaks: “We do?”

 

North nods, “Yes,” he addresses Gaia, “Mother Nature,” he says, making him smile, “where is this child?”

 

Gaia pauses, to blink.

 

“New York,” she whispers, “Long Island.”

 

North nods, turning to lead the Guardians’ leave.

 

“Be careful,” Gaia reminds Jack, making him pause and turn his head to her, “and never forget, have courage, and be kind.”

 

Jack nods, before having the winds lift him up, and out of the room.

 

The Globe’s light has nearly completely died, and in the little time in which the guardians were distracted, such chaos was created.

 

It makes a shiver run down his spine.

 

 

 

 

Jade Green loves winter.

 

She loves snuggling up in a blanket with hot cocoa, loves watching the snow fall, casting the world in a serene quiet.

 

Today she’s in Manhattan, simply enjoying the city’s charm, when a cold presence behind her causes her hair to stand on end.

 

 _Stalker?_ She wonders, digging her hands into her pink rain coat, slender fingers wrapping around her yo-yo. _Murderer?_

Her pace quickens, her heart rate in time with it.

 

The presence grows closer, and suddenly she’s no longer aware of people as she breaks into a run. She slips between people and children, as the presence behind her grows closer, and more dangerous.

 

She risks a glance back, and stares into the golden eyes of a pitch black horse.

 

“A—A horse?” she pants, stumbling over her feet as she runs. She catches sight of an alley ahead, and skids to a stop in front of it. She begins to run, but remains in place, due to a patch of ice, and—

 

The black creature sweeps her off her feet, into the air.

 

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!” she screams, clutching her eyes closed. 

 

Suddenly, the air is knocked out of her lungs as she lands on a hard surface, forcing a choked cough out of her.

 

“Well, well, well,” a snarling voice drawls. Jade looks up, into the dark eyes of the voice’s owner, and her eyes widen as a silky smooth voice drawls, “look what we have here~ a little light.”

 

Jade frowns, quickly standing as she runs a hand through blonde hair, “Light?” she echoes, “What does that even mean, and!” she takes a bold step forward, “Who are you, even?”

 

The person laughs, throwing a thick, black braid over their shoulder, revealing a very low cut black, V-neck dress, with long sleeves that hug grey arms.

 

“Me?” they drawl, “Oh, I think you know,” they cup her jaw between their thumb and forefinger, tilting it this way and that, “After all, you do believe in my brighter counterparts, do you not?”

 

Jade breath catches, and she gasps, horrified: “The boogeyman?”

 

They  tut, “Yes,” they pull away, “but I prefer Pip Black, thank you.”

 

Jade scoffs, reaching inside her raincoat again, this time for her umbrella, “what do you want?” she hisses.

 

“oooh!” Pip grins, baring white fangs, “feisty, are we?” they shrug, “Well, no matter. Might as well explain, for a clean conscience, if nothing else.”

 

Jade scoffs, rolling her eyes as Pip paces the roof.

 

“Long ago,” they drawl, “There was a dark age, where fear and hopelessness reigned,” they giggle, “my predecessor, Pitch Black, was in charge of this.”

 

“How fitting,” she tuts.

 

Pip glares, and Jade shies away.

 

“As I was saying—” they say, pointedly, “—Pitch reigned, until, one day, Libra decided the world was too unbalanced.”

 

“Libra?” Jade echoes, “Like, the star sign?”

 

Pip rolls their eyes, “Yes, like the star sign,” they murmur something about nosey children, “may I proceed?”

 

“Sure,” Jade shrugs, “Knock yourself out.”

 

Pip sighs, “In any case, Libra chose 4 guardians—Santa Claus, The Easter Rabbit, The Sandman, and the Tooth Fairy. Also known as North, Bunny, Sandy and Tooth.”

 

“Fitting.”

 

“Silence!” they shout, and Jade whimpers, flinching. Pip brushes their clothes, proceeding, “the big four drove Pitch away. That, however, was not the end, for centuries later, he returned, and managed to have children all across the world stop believing in them, and forcing the guardians to choose a new guardian to aid them.”

 

Pip cackles, beginning to close in on Jade.

 

“They managed to plunge Pitch into eternal rest, forcing me to become the New Boogeyman, to restore balance.”

 

Pip fixes a cold glare on Jade.

 

“And you—” they point, drawing closer, forcing the blonde to back up, “—are in—” they pick her up by her hood, “—the way!”

 

They throw Jade to the other side of the roof, and she lands with a dull thud, before rolling off the edge.

 

“NO!” she gasps, clutching for something to hold onto as she plunges towards the busy street below. Suddenly, her hand catches on a open window’s windowsill, and her breath hitches as her fall is interrupted.

 

Her eyes snap open, staring at the star-covered sky above, before risking a glance to the speeding cars below. Terrified of the height, she closes her eyes again.

 

“If I really am the last believer,” she whispers, breath fogging against the glass, “then…if I die. So do they.” She bites her lip, and opens her eyes. She stares at herself in the reflection of the window, and hisses at the sight of her brown eyes filled with tears.

 

As she aggressively wipes away the tears with her free hand, the wind picks up, seemingly whispering words to her:

 

_It’s okay, it’s okay, don’t look down._

She huffs an incredulous laugh.

 

_Let Go._

She gasps, feeling a shiver run down her spine, “No…” she whimpers.

 

 _It’s okay,_ the wind assures her, _I’ll catch you._

“How…how can I be sure?”

 

The wind stops howling for a second, then whispers, delicate:

 

_You believe in me, don’t you?_

Her eyes widen as the window begins to frost over. There’s only one legend capable of _that_.  

 

“Jack Frost,” she breathes.

 

Then, she’s closing her eyes, and slowly releasing her grip on the windowsill.

 

She falls, and falls, until suddenly, the falling stops, as someone scoops her up in their arms. She shivers at the touch, and risks a glance.

 

Peering through nearly closed eyelids, she makes out the form of a wide-eyed boy, with frosted hair and bright blue eyes.

 

“What…?” she gasps, awed. The boy grins, excited despite the situation, “You can see me,” he declares, laughs, “You can touch me.”

 

“I,” Jade stutters, “I…I can.” She bites her lip, opening her mouth to speak, but he beats her to it:

 

“Hold on tightly, okay, sunshine?”

 

His voice is mischievous, and way too excited.

 

“What--!” she gasps, as they rocket into the air, and in her panic, she wraps her arms around his neck, burying her face so cold it burns into slightly warmer cotton. He laughs.

 

“You’re laughing!?” she shouts, muffled by his sweater.

 

“Hey,” he hums, ignoring her, wind whipping around them, “get ready for a rough landing.”

 

“What?”

 

Before she can process anything, he lands on the roof, softer than anticipated, but quickly follows up with a large gesture, forming layers of ice on the still-cold roof.

 

Pip squeals as they’re flung into the chimney, a high pitched sound, and Jack laughs. He uses the small window of time he’s earned them to set Jade down gently. Her feet settle on the secure ground again, and she sighs in relief.

 

Just then, several things happen:

 

One: a storm of sand brews, and when it clears, a boy cloaked in gold stands between Jade and Pip.

 

Two: a small group of humming birds, led by a sort of fusion between bird and human, rest at the boy’s side.

 

Three: a hole in the roof opens, and a kangaroo-like rabbit emerges from it.

 

Four: the roof’s chimney puffs, and the iconic face of Santa himself pops out from it.

 

Jade’s lips form an ‘O’, and her eyes settle on blue ones, alight with excitement.

 

“Pip Black,” Santa bellows, “it is time to face your fate.”


	2. Introductory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade meets the Guardians of Childhood, and everything happens very quickly.

Pip clicks their tongue, black eyes wild as they flit between the Guardians.

 

“You can’t get rid of me,” they hiss, “As long as there is despair, I will exist.” They grin, dark, scaring Jade a little bit, “And, would you look at that: we’re in a dystopian society.”

 

Jade huffs, “That’s a cynic’s way of thinking,” she declares, brushing off her skirt, “I prefer the term: a tipping point in history.”

 

Jack can’t help the huffed laugh that escapes him at the blonde’s remark, and glances at her, meeting her warm brown eyed gaze.

 

“You!” Pip hisses, drawing Jack’s attention back to them, “You are a stuck up, bratty—”

 

“Bitch?” she offers, then shrugs, “Thanks, I get that a lot.”

 

Pip winds back, gathering dark sand in their palm, but before they can strike—

 

The Guardian’s do.

 

Snow flies around the roof, and North and Aster charge with shrill battle cries. Sandy produces golden whips out of thin air, and Toothiana turns to Jade.

 

“Hey there,” she greets with a smile, “I’m going to bring you to safety, now.” Jade’s eyes widen, and she chokes: “Wait, no—I can--!”

 

She reaches for the guardians, but the fairy has already scooped her up, relocating her to the nearest park.

 

“Now,” Jack growls, after checking that they really were gone, “let’s end this, Pip.”

 

Pip clicks their tongue, and the guardians charge. Right before they can strike, Pip causes an explosion with their sand, sending the guardians flying across the city.

 

Jack gasps as his back meets tree branch after tree branch, before his front finally makes contact with the semi-soft ground.

 

“Ow…” he groans, not bothering to lift his face up. However, almost as soon as he’d made contact with the ground, he heard a distant ‘Oh Shit!’ followed by the sound of wings moving rapidly, and a pair of feet running towards him.

 

“Hey,” a familiar voice says, shoving his shoulder, “you okay there, frostbite?” Jack huffs, pushing himself into a sitting position, “Yeah,” he scoffs, “never been better.”

 

He looks up into the freckled face of Jade Green, cast in a semi-worried, semi-amused shadow. She smirks, “Do you fall out of trees often, blue?” Jack huffs a laugh as she offers him his hand, and takes it as he speaks, “Not necessarily,” he stands up, laughing, “only once every century.”

 

Jade shakes her head, and her smile falls, replaced by a tentative look. She looks Jack up and down, finally asking, “you really are Jack Frost,” she looks into his eyes, “Aren’t you?”

 

He smiles, bowing, “the one and only.”

 

Toothiana, still buzzing around them nervously, begins to check Jack for injuries. “Are you certain you aren’t hurt? All teeth still there?” Tooth asks. Jack hums, unable to speak with her hands prying his lips apart.

 

“Uh,” Jade says, eloquently, “I think he’s good.” Tooth blinks, then pulls away, abashed, “Oh, right,” she giggles, “sorry! Got too carried away.” Jack waves her off, “It’s fine,” he shrugs, “don’t worry about me.”

 

“If you always pull stunts like that,” Jade points out, “I reckon it’d be hard _not_ to.” Tooth nods, feverish, “She has a point, Jack!” she points at him, accusing, “you have a habit of getting yourself into deep trouble!”

 

“Well, what can I say,” he shrugs, “I make a mess of everything I touch.”

 

Jade huffs, “well, then you clearly haven’t met me, yet, Frosty.” Jack smirks, unable to prevent the playful banter from escalating, “is that a challenge, pinky?” Jade shrugs, hands on her hips, “that’s for you to decide.”

 

Just then, the ground beside them opens up, and Aster, Sandy and North pop out, landing on the ground with a dull thud. Jade glances around, noticing people staring at the mysterious legends, as they chew out Jack for acting so recklessly.

 

“Uhm,” she hums, tentative, “I hate to break the ‘chewing out Frostbite’ session--” Aster laughs, “--but people are staring.”

 

North snaps to attention, “Oh,” he looks around, “it seems she would be correct.” He pulls out a glass ball, and shakes it, “time to go!” he bellows, then to the ball, “to Long Island Sound!”

 

Aster scowls, “What!?” he shrieks, before promptly being pushed into the portal that appears.

 

“Is it always like this?” Jade asks Jack. Jack shrugs, “You get used to it,” he says, before scooping her up, and jumping through the portal.

 

Jade shrieks in shock, but the shock fades into wonder as the world contorts around her, whooshing by in a flurry of color.

 

“Hang on!” Jack warns, “we’re about to land!” Jade purses her lips, wrapping her arms around his neck, “is this landing going to be like the last one?”

 

Jack laughs, “not quite.”

 

They emerge into the cold air of Long Island, and almost faceplant into the sand, but at the land moment, the wind picks up, lifting them into the air.

 

Jack laughs, upon seeing how Jade’s eyes are clutched closed. “Hey,” he hums, jostling her, “open your eyes, scaredy cat,” he coos, “you’ll miss the stellar view.”

 

Jade cracks and eye open, before her other follows as she catches sight of the breathtaking view:

 

They’re hovering above the island, though not by a lot, looking out to the ocean, where the stars above are reflected in the water, and sparkle, seeming closer than ever before.

 

“It’s…” Jade muses, then huffs a laugh, “Wow.”

 

Jack laughs, “Yeah,” he nods, “it is.”

 

“ _Jack_!” Bunny yells from below, and Jack rolls his eyes, before returning them to the ground, letting Jade down gently.

 

“Crikey, mate!” he hisses, “we weren’t done with our conversation!” Jack huffs, messing with his ear, boredly. North laughed, downright jolly, patting both Guardian’s on the back, “Now, there will still be time to reprimand Jack later,” he assures Bunny, “but right now, there are more pressing matters.”

 

He meets Jade’s eyes, and her lips form an O.

 

“North!” Tooth beams, “oh, it’s wonderful! This little lady can _see_ us!” North hums, nodding as he massages his beard, “Yes,” he nods, “indeed, she can.”

 

North approaches, and despite his large stature, Jade can’t find it in herself to be afraid.

 

“And, what is name, young lady?”

 

Jade takes in a sharp breath, then exhaling, breathes, “Jade. Jade May Green.”

 

Jack scoffs, leaning on his staff, “that’s a pretty long name, ms. Green.” Jade rolls her eyes, and North draws her attention, “little lady,” he says, “how come you can see us? Aren’t you fairly old to still be believing in spirits of world?”

 

Jade deflates, shrugging, “dunno,” she bites her lip, “I guess…I always found the world too dull,” she shrugs, “magic just…makes everything less boring.” She grins, “I mean, it costs nothing to believe, right?”

 

North smiles, warm, inviting, then laughs, “OHOHOHO! Right you are!” he pats her on the back, forcing a cough out of her.

 

“Well,” Aster speaks up, “Pip’s gone,” he crosses his arms, “so, can I get back to work?” Jack rolls his eyes, “Easter ain’t for another 3 months, Bunny,” he twirls his staff, “no need to stress!”

 

Aster growls, “Why, you little—”

 

“You don’t really think they’re gone,” Jade muses, “do you?”  

 

Aster shares a look with the other guardians, before shrugging, “Uh, yes?” he tilts his head, “Don’t you?”

 

Jade frowns, glancing towards the city. After pausing to think, she hums, “Fear is everywhere these days,” she says, “with school shootings on the rise, and global warming, and everything else,” she turns to the guardians, “people wonder when the revolution will come, and when the world will finally, well… _end_.”

 

She takes a deep breath.

 

“This isn’t over,” she shakes her head, “not by a long shot.”

 

Sandy nods, agreeing as he floats beside her. Tooth huffs, “Well?” she asks, “what do you propose we do?”

 

“Well,” Jade says, “right now, getting me home would probably be smart,” she shrugs, “and, maybe getting Christmas ready?”

 

After a moment of stunned silence, North breaks it with a barking laugh.

 

“The lass is right!” he bellows, “we must prepare Christmas! It is right around corner, after all.” He pulls out another globe, “everyone, back to your homes,” he laughs, smashing it on the ground, “We have a long year ahead of us! North Pole!”

 

North jumps through the portal, disappearing with a flourish. Aster rolls his eyes, “Well,” he huffs, “that’s _that_.”

 

He taps the ground, and it opens for him. He smirks at Jade saluting her, “see ya around, blondie,” he says, before disappearing in the ground.

 

“Huh,” he tuts, “okay.”

 

“I need to get back too,” Tooth declares, then giggles, “the night is still young!” she hovers in front of Jade, “I hope we’ll meet again, soon!”

 

Jade grins, baring a toothy grin to the fairy, “I’m sure we will.” Toothiana giggles, before turning to the small group of fairies tailing her, “time to move out, girls!”

 

Tooth and her fairies zoom away, leaving only Jack, Jade and Sandy standing on the sand-covered beach.

 

“So,” Jack says, head tilted lips quirked playfully, “want a ride home?” he asks, and Jade grins, “Sure.”

 

Jack, then, squats down to his knees, gesturing for her to climb on his back. Jade snorts, as she complies, “What? You sick of carrying me princess style?”

 

Jack huffs, “you are a smidge on the heavy side, sunshine.”

 

She scoffs, offended, playfully smacking his head as she settles on his back. his arms wrap around her legs, and she wraps hers around his neck.

 

“Ready?” he asks. She hums, “Yeah,” she nods. Jack nods, and without further warning—

 

Takes off with alarming speed.

 

They soar over the city below, and Jade barely feels the cold wind in her face, entirely focused on golden strings of sand winding through the houses and streets.

 

She glances to Sandy, flying beside them, looking pleased. She smiles.

 

“So, blondie,” Jack whistles, drawing her attention, “where are we going, anyway?”

 

“Uh,” Jade says, suddenly snapping her attention back to the frosty spirit, “106, Virginia Avenue.” Jack nods, immediately turning around, steering towards the street.

 

“So,” he says, “if you live all the way out here,” he glances at her, “What—pray tell—were you doing in Manhattan so late?”

 

Jade bites her lip, averting her gaze, “No reason,” she tells him. He’s unimpressed. Then again, it’s not his place to push her.

 

“I was just,” she shrugs, “in need of a break.”

 

Jack hums, contemplative. “Did you get it?”

 

She blinks, “What?”

 

“The break,” he smirks, “did you get it?”

 

Jade blinks, then softens, and nods.

 

“Yes,” she says, “thank you.”

 

Jack gives her a smile, before focusing on the task at hand.

 

 

 

A short while later, they land on the grass outside Jade’s house. Sandy hovers near Jade as she climbs off Jack’s back.

 

“Sandy’s going to escort you inside,” he explains, “he’ll make sure you get a good night’s rest.”

 

Jade frowns, “my parents won’t see him?”

 

Jack purses his lips, “No,” he shakes his head, “unless they still believe in him.”

 

Jade forces a smile, “okay, right.” She turns to leave, as does Jack, but before he can take off, she turns back around, “Will I see you again?”

 

He looks at her, then huffs a laugh, “if you look hard enough,” he shrugs, “maybe.”

 

She smiles, “how’s the weather for Christmas looking?”

 

“Hmm,” he hums, “Cloudy, cold,” he winks, “wear a hat, or Jack Frost will come nip your nose.”

 

She tilts her head, “would that be a bad thing, I wonder.”

 

Jack laughs, saluting her as he hovers a few feet over the ground, “good night, and sweet dreams, goldie.”

 

And then, just like that, he’s gone, and Jade is standing alone in her garden.


End file.
